HyPerTehnO
'''HyPerTehnO '''is a 1.9/2.0 Hard Demon mega-collaboration created by the members of the OPTeam and verified by Pennutoh. The level utilizes invisible slopes and jump rings, after the 2.0 Update, the level was a 1.9 level, modified in 2.0 as there are user coins, text, and invisible blocks featured throughout the level. The level is generally considered as a Hard or as a Very Hard Demon. Gameplay Each specific creators' own parts has a different style. * '''Merlo Creator: '''The level begins with Merlo Creator's part, a simple slow cube but involves around timed jumps, Merlo's name can be seen at this part. Then followed by a UFO segment with some fairly precise timing, note that the speed at this UFO part is normal, then a semi-auto cube section. * '''Superopi: '''A somehow moderately hard but brief ship sequence, which becomes a hard cube mode, then followed by a dual cube mode, this part is mostly crucial timings. * '''Noriega: '''The dual part then becomes a very hard mixed dual of wave and cube (pictured, as shown above), which then turns into an easy ship mode halfway through Noriega's part, there's a yellow jump ring that must be tap-on which leads the player into the next part, which is a difficult but very brief wave move. * '''Xcy7: '''Then, the next game mode is a UFO segment, consisting of precise timings, then another fairly easy ball mode. Then, the ball mode will turn auto, the words 'COIN WARNING' can be seen, indicating the player that there's an incoming user coin which practically hidden, there are also invisible blue jump orbs if hit the wrong jump ring will likely fail the player. * After this, Xcy7's name can be seen, then followed by a hard mini cube mode, which briefly turns into a mixed dual of UFO and cube. * '''Superopi: '''The next segment is another hard cube section, the same as Superopi's first part. * '''PabloKebablo: '''A very hard wave segment, which includes invisible blocks, a huge abundance of spikes, and slopes, Kebablo's name can be seen halfway through his part. * '''Evasium: '''Then, the wave will turn into a mixed dual between cube and wave, this part can be quite frustrating as the player may crash, if he/she taps so rapidly without the other icon meeting the cube portal, then followed by a hard UFO mode, which turns mini halfway. The next segment is a very hard cube section, similar to his part in Ultrasonic, there are many fake jump rings in this part, which mostly requires skills. * '''Darnoc: '''A very short but tricky ship sequence, consisting of straight-flying segments, which will briefly become in gravity mode. * '''MattMRN: '''Another difficult cube part similar to Evasium's followed up, then which turns into a moderately difficult ship sequence, involving gravity portals and tapping certain yellow jump rings with timings. * '''Flux: '''Then, the next game mode is a really hard ball segment. This part features many invisible slopes that will accompany the player throughout this part, there are a few fakes and hard timings in this part. The level became auto in the end, as the words: "VERIFIED BY PENNUTOH (SAAS)" can be seen, note that the player must jump over a quadruple spike after meeting a gravity portal or else, will likely crash. Then, after that, the level ends with a GG, the colors of this one is the color of the player's icon. User Coins This level contains 3 user coins. However, 2 of them are practically hidden, while the other one is ridiculously difficult to obtain: * The first user coin is located at 48%, at Xcy's part which is the first ball segment. The player must click the invisible blue jump orb, above a jump pad, which leads them into a secret room, obtaining the first coin then teleporting the player back into the normal route. * The second coin is located at Superopi's second part, at 58%, once the player meets the yellow gravity portal and yellow jump pad at 57%. The player must click the first pink jump ring and must skip the second one, leading him/her into another secret route, keep in mind that the player must jump to obtain the coin, they will lead him/her into the normal route. * The third user coin is ridiculously hard to get and is located at 86%, at MattMRN's part, at the last ship mode. The player must carefully go down and obtain the coin, as there are spikes above the coin. Trivia * The password for the level is 625445. * The level contains 27,978 objects. Walkthrough Category:1.9 levels Category:2.0 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Hard Demon levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Collaborations Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels